


Special Occasions

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus takes a shower.





	Special Occasions

Firenze observed the Potions master. Something was different; he smelt different. There was no lingering aroma from his horrid potions, only citrus and water. "Is this some sort of wizarding occasion?" he finally asked.

Severus shook his head; the wet, clean hair flying everywhere.

"Christmas has passed," Firenze mused.

"I'm well aware of that," Severus snapped back.

"Too early for your birthday," Firenze continued.

"Will you recite every holiday?" Severus asked annoyed.

"You could make it easier and tell me why you decided to smell like… like everyone else in the school."

"Because the stars, the planets and the alignments…" He was trying to remember the explanation he had heard, but centaurs never made much sense to him. "Oh bloody hell, it's your birthday."

Firenze smiled placidly. "Thank you, but you didn't have to." With that, he dipped his head and licked Severus's cock. Thankfully, some things smelt the same.


End file.
